Bref, j'ai lu un Dramione
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Inspirée par une parodie très célèbre de la saga Harry Potter, j'ai décidé de vous offrir un petit tour du Dramione en 99 lignes. Sortez les clichés, "Dray" et "Mione" sont de sortie. ONE SHOT / PARODY


Bonjouuuuuuur. Comment allez-vous ?

Vous connaissez tous la vidéo : « Harry Potter in 99 secondes »…bien que ce truc soit une daube totale parce qu'IL N'Y A PAS DRAGO humpfff. Eh bien j'ai eu une illumination en répondant à une review (comme d'hab quoi xD)

Et donc TADAM, Voici Drago et Hermione en quatre vingt dix neuf lignes CLICHE POWER ! J'aurais bien fait mes petits commentaires en même temps mais je n'aime pas ceux qui font ça donc tant pis, vous verrez des notes et mes commentaires seront à la fin.

J'aurais également pu appeler ça, **Bref, j'ai lu un dramione. **(oh, attendez, je crois que je vais changer mon titre hihi, mouhahahahah je m'aime parfois)

Breffons justement, vous savez à quel point j'aime les dramione, je suis une dramioneuse confirmée et je voudrais convertir tout le monde MAIS, ça ne m'empêche pas de pouvoir en faire de la parodie et puis honnêtement, j'en ai tellement lu que je sais de quoi je parle.

Donc **pour les allergiques à l'humour,** fuyez, cet OS n'est pas pour vous.

* * *

**Bref, j'ai lu un Dramione**

**.  
**

Hermione Granger se réveilla ce matin là avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Aujourd'hui la rentrée était enfin arrivée. Elle retournait à Poudlard.

Elle se leva d'un bond, et enfila un jean slim noir qui faisait ressortir ses fesses rebondies ainsi qu'un petit top bleu dont le décolleté mettait en valeur sa poitrine généreuse.

Elle agrémenta le tout de ballerines bleues et coiffa ses cheveux parfaitement lisses qui lui tombaient au milieu du dos.

Un coup de fond de teint, de blush, de fard à paupières, de mascara noir, de crayon noir, de rouge à lèvre et de parfum Trésor Midnight Rose((1) plus tard, elle était prête.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur la voie 9 3/4, ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron ouvrirent grand la bouche. Elle était devenue une femme(2) et ils ne l'avaient pas reconnue.

Ils montèrent s'installer dans un compartiment et à peine le train fut-il parti qu'Hermione reçut une lettre.

"Oh Merlin les garçons ! Je suis Préfète en Chef ! Je dois aller dans le compartiment spécial recevoir des instructions."

"Super Mione. Depuis le temps que tu attendais cela. Je me demande qui sera le Préfet en Chef. Je ne vois pas DU TOUT qui ça pourrait être."

Hermione secoua la tête et se dépêcha de se rendre dans le compartiment spécial. Le professeur McGonnagal y était déjà, ainsi que...non, tout mais pas lui.

"Malefoy ! Comment as-tu pu être nommé préfet en chef sale fouine."

"Sang de bourbe."

"Un peu de calme. Il va falloir que vous vous entendiez cette année puisque vous allez partager des appartements, et organiser le bal de Noël."(3)

McGonnagal s'en alla et Hermione jeta un regard noir au Serpentard. Elle voulu s'en aller se plaindre à ses amis mais Malefoy l'en empêcha.

Il la plaqua contre la porte vitrée et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua combien ses yeux gris étaient envoutants.

Elle frissonna et Malefoy esquissa un sourire ravi avant de partir.

.

"QUOI, TU VAS PARTAGER DES APPARTEMENTS AVEC MALEFOY. IL FAUT ALLER VOIR DUMBLEDORE"

"Dumbledore ne fera rien Ron. Le rapprochements des maisons lui tient à cœur. Je vous laisse, à demain.

.

McGonnagal les mena devant un tableau représentant un serpent et un lion enlacés et leur donna le mot de passe : union. (4)

Leurs appartements étaient magnifiques. Un mélange de vert et de rouge. Hermione se précipita dans sa chambre et s'y enferma pour être au calme.

Remarquant une deuxième porte, elle l'ouvrit et poussa un cri en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de bain à partager avec Malefoy. Le blond s'y trouvait déjà, sortant visiblement de la douche, de nombreuses gouttelettes d'eau parsemant son torse d'albâtre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler et rougit violemment.

"Tu aimes ce que tu vois Granger ?"

"Quoi ? Non! Pas du tout."

Elle sursauta en le voyant se rapprocher d'une démarche féline et sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva coincée entre lui et le mur pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle essaya de le repousser mais Malefoy était bien plus fort qu'elle.

Soudain sans prévenir, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle voulu crier mais répondit malgré elle au baiser. C'est alors que le blond se retira.

"C'est trop facile avec toi Granger."

Honteuse, Hermione s'enfuit dans sa chambre et passa la nuit à pleurer et à réfléchir au blond qui hantait déjà ses pensées.

.

Les jours passèrent et devinrent des semaines. Hermione évitait Malefoy du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais elle sentait souvent son regard peser sur elle.

De son côté, elle pensait souvent à lui, elle rêvait de lui même et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Et puis elle était perturbée parce qu'il ne l'insultait plus. Perturbée mais également énervée parce que chaque soir, elle peinait à s'endormir à cause de cris de plaisir que poussaient les filles qu'il ramenait dans leurs appartements. Chaque jour une fille différente qu'il baisait et jetait. Et comme elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle ne pouvait que supporter ses activités de Dom Juan.

.

Un beau jour de novembre, elle fut convoquée par Dumbledore. En arrivant dans le bureau directorial, elle s'aperçut que Malefoy était là lui aussi.

"Asseyez-vous Miss Granger, je vous ai convoqués parce que Noël approche et que je veux que vous vous chargiez de l'organisation du bal. Éblouissez-moi."

"Mais Professeur..."

"Pas de discussion Miss Granger. Ah oui, et dois-je préciser que vous devrez vous rendre à ce bal ensemble et ouvrir la danse ?"

Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de parler à nouveau à Malefoy mais à sa grande surprise, il se montra coopératif et ils arrivèrent à se mettre d'accord sur le thème : le bal masqué. Ils s'occupèrent de la décoration, de la musique et de la nourriture avec l'aide des elfes pour que tout soit prêt pour le jour J.

.

Noël et le bal tant attendu arriva enfin et Hermione passa toute la journée à se préparer. Elle avait décidé de porter une robe de princesse rouge et noire, avec un masque noir et des talons hauts. Elle espérait secrètement que sa tenue plairait à Drago - parce que oui, elle ne parvenait plus l'appeler Malefoy."

Elle le retrouva au bas des marches du grand hall et sourit en voyant qu'il était bouché-bée.

Elle s'arrêta prêt de lui, attrapa son bras et il lui murmura à l'oreille "Tu es magnifique Granger".

La danse d'ouverture du bal sembla durer des heures, durant lesquelles ils se dévorèrent des yeux. Hermione se sentait bien dans ses bras et voulait y rester à jamais.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à se jeter des regards furtifs quand l'autre ne voyait pas.

.

Hermione quitta le bal très tôt, elle n'en pouvait plus de penser au blond. Pourtant, dès qu'elle eut franchi le portrait de sa salle commune qu'on se jeta sur elle.

Drago l'embrassa férocement et la précipita sur le canapé, avant de s'allonger sur elle. Hermione répondit fiévreusement à son baiser et entoura son cou de ses bras et sa taille de ses jambes.

Bientôt il se leva et l'emmena dans sa chambre, décorée dans les tons verts. Il l'installa sur le lit et lui enleva sa robe avant d'en faire de même avec ses vêtements.

Il la pénétra d'un coup de rein et même si elle était vierge, elle n'eut pas du tout mal tellement il était un amant formidable.

De même, leurs ébats durèrent toute la nuit sans interruption, et elle eut de nombreux orgasmes, cinquante au bas mot. (5)

Quand enfin, au petit matin, ils s'apprêtèrent à tomber dans le sommeil, Drago lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille les mots qu'elle attendait.

"Je t'aime. Depuis toujours je crois, seulement mon éducation a fait que je n'osais pas le montrer. Quand je t'insultais, que je te traitais de sang-de-bourbe, je pensais tout le contraire, c'était en fait une façon de te dire que je t'aime."

"Moi aussi je t'aime Dray."

.

Depuis cette nuit, une relation clandestine commença entre Drago et Hermione. Nouvellement appelés Dray et Mione.

Ils se détestaient et s'insultaient aux yeux de tous dans les couloirs et se retrouvaient le soir pour partager baises et étreintes enflammées.

Hermione n'écoutait plus beaucoup en cours trop occupée à penser au blond et à commander plein de vêtements et de maquillage par hiboux dans les boutiques de Pré-Au-Lard pour que le nouvel homme de sa vie la trouve toujours plus belle.

Drago quant-à lui repoussait toutes les filles qui l'abordaient et passait de plus en plus de temps à jouer au quidditch pour affiner sa musculature.

Tout se passait bien. Jusqu'au jour ou Pansy Parkinson eut des soupçons grâce à son intelligence plus développée que la moyenne des surdoués.

Folle de rage qu'une sang-de-bourbe lui vole son Drakonichou, elle mis au point un plan diabolique...

Elle eut juste besoin d'un filtre d'amour et d'un sortilège de confusion pour pouvoir le réaliser.

.

Hermione revenait d'une soirée entre fille et avait hâte de retrouver ses appartements et les bras de Drago.

A peine entrée dans le salon, elle se débarrassa rapidement de sa robe de sorcier et se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago.

Un cri d'horreur pure s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le vit, nu, en train d'embrasser Pansy Parkinson.

Le fait de voir Hermione supprima les effets du filtre d'amour et Drago repoussa le bouledogue nommé Pansy.

"Non, Mione, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, elle m'a ensorcelé."

"Je te déteste."

"Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi, tu es la femme de ma vie. Je t'aime plus que tout je te le jure.

Hermione le vit pleurer pour la première fois de sa vie et su alors qu'il était sincère, elle se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tandis que Pansy, folle de rage, quittait les appartements pour aller à la volière.

.

Deux jours plus tard, Drago recevait une lettre.

_"Drago, j'ai appris que tu fréquentais une sang-de-bourbe. Tu n'es plus mon fils, je te déshérite. Tu mériterais que je te tue."_

"Oh Merlin Dray c'est ma faute, séparons-nous." S'exclama Hermione

"Jamais de la vie"

"Mais si il te tuait ?"

"Je le tuerais avant"

"J'ai tellement peur...oh...mais je sais. Nous allons prévenir Dumbledore, il va te protéger et te faire rentrer dans l'ordre du phénix"

.

Le directeur accepta immédiatement Drago et ils repartirent du bureau avec une cargaison de bonbons au citron.

Une fois rentrés dans leurs appartements, Hermione regarda l'homme de sa vie d'un air sérieux et lui dit.

"Je voudrais que tous le monde le sache"

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, ils arrivèrent main dans la main dans la grande salle et s'embrassèrent passionnément, provoquant l'évanouissement collectif des filles et les cris de colères de Serpentards et Gryffondor.

Ron se leva, de la nourriture plein la bouche et hurla " COMMENT AS-TU PU NOUS CACHER CA. JE NE TE PARLERAIS PLUS JAMAIS."

Harry se contenta d'un " Si tu l'aimes, je ferais avec. Mais si tu lui fais mal la fouine, je te tue. Hermione c'est ma petite sœur !"

.

Les mois passèrent et les deux tourtereaux vivaient leur grand amour au grand jour.

L'année scolaire défila, les examens arrivèrent et puis le bal de fin d'année.

Drago et Hermione s'y rendirent ensemble. Ils dansèrent tout au long de la nuit jusqu'à ce que Drago s'éclipse.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard sur la scène et se racla la gorge.

"Je voudrais faire quelque chose, ici, devant tout le monde. Hermione, tu es ma moitié, je t'aime plus que tout et même si je n'ai que 17ans je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans toi. C'est pourquoi, je te le demande ici devant tout Poudlard, Hermione Jean Granger, veux-tu m'épouser." (6)

"Oh oui Drago, je veux t'épouser, et j'ai une autre nouvelle a t'annoncer : je suis enceinte."

Ils s'embrassèrent en pleurant tandis que Dumbledore versait une larme de joie.

Le mariage fut célébré deux mois plus tard, une fois que Ron et Hermione furent réconciliés.

Sept mois plus tard, Hermione donnait naissance à des jumeaux : une fille nommée Emma et un garçon nommé Tom. (7)

Lucius Malefoy eut une crise cardiaque en l'apprenant et mourut.

Narcissa finit par pardonner à son fils et le laissa habiter avec sa femme au Manoir Malefoy

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'autres enfants qui se marièrent eux même avec les enfants de Harry et Ginny, Ron et Lavande et Ginny et Luna.

Drago et Hermione moururent à 294ans, fiers d'être restés 277ans ensemble et d'avoir l'éternité devant eux.

* * *

(1) Non, je n'ai pas choisi ce parfum par hasard et pas non plus parce qu'il s'agit de mon parfum. Je suis sure que vous savez pourquoi je l'ai choisi (un seul mot, transfert xD)

(2) C'est bien connu, quand on ne met pas de maquillage et de slim, on est un homme xD

(3) Et le bal d'Halloween, d'Hiver, de la Saint-Valentin, Du mardi gras, de Pâques, de Printemps, De merlin Du solstice d'été, mais merde il ne font qu'aller à des bals dans cette école OUATE THE PHOQUE.

(4) Il y a aussi la version tableau-un-homme-et-une-femme-qui-se-tournent-le-dos-et-plus-le-temps-passe-plus-ils-se-rapprochent.

(5) Et encore, mes estimations sont faibles LOL

(6) La demande en mariage, essentiel pour faire pleurer dans les chaumières des lecteurs qui ont tenu jusque là.

(7) Comme le parfum TRANSFERT TRANSFERT TRANSFERT ! Sérieusement, je ne sais combien de fois j'ai vu les enfants de Drago et Hermione s'appeler Tom ou Emma, mais merde ça m'insupporte de voir que les gens ne sont pas capable de faire la différence entre des personnes réelles et des personnages. Hé ho, on se réveille, Tom Felton c'est Tom Felton ce n'est PAS Drago et idem pour Emma. Je vous jure que ça me fait bouillir. C'est comme quand Emma venait de se couper les cheveux, je vous jure que j'ai vu des tas de fics ou Hermione avait bien changé pendant l'été belles fesses, gros seins, maquillage tralala, mais que au lieu des cheveux lisses tombant au milieu du dos, Hermione elle avait les cheveux tout court, comme par hasard. Bref il faut arrêter le transfert !

Enfin bref, malgré tout, je me moque un peu mais j'ai commencé comme ça aussi. Avec moins de clichés je l'espère bien mais ma première fic (une horreur), et mes premiers OS (oh gosh, ceux-là ils sont à la vue de tous en plus -') ils étaient préfets en chef aussi, avec l'appartement. je pense que c'était une façon pour moi de me rassurer mais aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais plus le faire c'est certain.

Breffons, j'espère que ça vous a plus en tout cas et que je n'ai pas froissé certains d'entre vous !

Bisous Bisous et à bientôt.


End file.
